


The Path to Forgiveness

by motetus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Extra Treat, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: Zenyatta helps Genji to prepare for meeting Hanzo once more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).




End file.
